Bosonova, Casanova
by Alithiel and Arlyssa
Summary: 'Use what you do best to say what you need to...' Shounen ai/yaoi (RxK), slight language, slight OOC. Songfic...Kinda?


*Bosonova, Casanova*  
  
By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Here's my first attempt at Weiss Kruez fanfiction.which directly coincides with my first attempt at yaoi! I hope I don't screw it up TOO bad.Anyway, I don't own Weiss. Koyasu Takehito does, so I'm just borrowing. Came up with this fic after listening to Weiss music too long.R&R, onegai!  
  
Warnings: bishounen ai/yaoi (RxK), slight language, OOC-ness, and Ken in a really tight shirt. Ah, such a pleasing image.  
  
&&&&&  
  
Blood.  
  
He could smell it. It surrounded him, like a cloud of death. He could feel it, running over his fingers as he clutched his wounded right arm to his side. His shoulder throbbed.the blade of the knife had gone all the way through, straight to the bone, where it had remained until after he killed its wielder. His bugnuks, slick with blood, hung useless by his side.  
  
Hidaka Ken turned dazed cerulean eyes to the carnage and flame surrounding him. Another mission, a simple one, to destroy a factory producing addictive drugs. Simple enough, until the factory was swarmed with guards just as they entered it.  
  
He wondered, even as he staggered away from the horror of the burning building, about his fellow members of Weiss. In the business of being an assassin, death was an acceptable risk. However, Ken himself had grown close to the other members of his team. He had seen Yohji, the eldest of their team, dash down one of the many halls of the factory. Omi, the youngest, had taken another.  
  
But he hadn't seen Aya anywhere.  
  
Aya. Their leader, Aya.Aya with violet eyes and hair the color of blood.beautiful, untouchable Aya.  
  
A sudden twitch in his wounded arm sent Ken reeling, falling to his knees in the mud. Tears of pain sprang into his eyes, tasting of bloody copper as they flowed into his gasping mouth. Agony seared him, causing him to scream out loud.  
  
He didn't care if he died. The pain was too great.  
  
In his peripheral vision, he saw the flash of a swordblade, a ripple of black fabric. Ken chuckled. Here was Death, come to claim him.  
  
"Hidaka?"  
  
Ken looked up quickly, squinting at the tall figure through sweat-and-blood- spiked chocolate brown bangs. "Aya?"  
  
Fujimiya Aya knelt down beside his fallen comrade. His chill violet eyes watched the younger man, emotionless, while still keeping tabs on any movement around him. A hot wind blew from the ruins of the factory, ruffling his crimson hair. "We were looking for you, Siberian. Balinese and Bombay were successful in firing the bomb. Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Sorry, Abyssinian." Ken replied weakly, with a shaky version of his carefree grin. "A man with a knife waylaid me." He gasped as he tried to struggle to his feet.  
  
Without a word, the leader of Weiss swept Ken up, turning and carrying him toward the black van they had come here in.  
  
"Ay.Aya??" Ken gasped, heat stealing across his cheeks.  
  
"Shut up, baka." Aya snapped, but his words fell on deaf ears.  
  
Ken had passed out.  
  
&&&&&  
  
Seven Months Later.  
  
"Kya!"  
  
Sweep kick, roundhouse, uppercut punch.  
  
"Hua!"  
  
High kick, spearhand, right hook.  
  
"H.DAMN!"  
  
RIP!  
  
Aya shook his head in exasperation. "How many times have I told you, Hidaka, don't wear your bugnuks while you practice." He called out across the backyard from his seat on the porch steps.  
  
Ken shook himself out of the pile of sand, formerly in the sandbag he had just torn to shreds and glared at the leader of Weiss, shaking sand out of his hair and out of his green tee shirt. His right arm throbbed; he rubbed it absently, stripping off the glove and his claws.  
  
Kudou Yohji laughed from his seat on the back porch. "Maybe you should listen to him." He grinned over the top of his magazine.  
  
"Yohji-kun!" Tsukiono Omi admonished with a laugh as he moved to help pick up the mess. "Don't harass Ken-kun!"  
  
Ken fought back the desire to throw his claw at Yohji before sighing dejectedly. "He's right, Omi. I shouldn't have torn up the practice bag. Again." Brushing off the sand wasn't doing it, it stuck to him everywhere, and he grit his teeth in frustration. "I'm going to go take a shower."  
  
Aya watched Ken go through the back door of the Kitty in the House flower shop, waiting till he was inside before collapsing on the porch steps with his own sigh of frustration. Yohji moved from the chair to sit a step below him.  
  
"What's up, man?"  
  
Aya merely shook his head, taking a leaf from a nearby bush and shredding it to pieces.  
  
"Spill."  
  
"It's Ken. He hasn't been the same since that mission." He quickly snapped his mouth shut. What was he saying?  
  
"Oh? Do you mean his arm, or something else?" The blond man's green eyes twinkled behind his sunglasses, and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Obviously he remembered Aya carrying Ken to the van.  
  
At Aya's glare he laughed. "Ok! Jeez, don't give me that look. I just wanna help you out. I was a detective once, you know."  
  
"I don't NEED your help." Aya snapped. Yohji put his hands in front of him in a comical 'don't hurt me' gesture.  
  
"Alright. But here's some advice anyway." He looked at his fellow assassin seriously for a moment. "Use what you do best to say what you want to." He stood, brushed the dust from his pants, and walked onto the shop.  
  
Aya blinked.  
  
&&&&&  
  
One Month Later:  
  
Manx said it was their best cover yet, and Ken was inclined to believe her. He absently rubbed his arm, as he always did when he was deep in thought, or being really serious, or when it hurt like hell, like it did right now. Ever since that mission, his right arm hadn't been quite the same. He pushed the thought from his mind, returning his attention to the paper in his hand.  
  
Four weeks ago, Manx had suggested the Weiss boys find a new cover, and had suggested one VERY good idea. Weiss was now a singing group!  
  
When she'd suggested it, Ken was thrilled. He's always loved to sing. Omi and Yohji were quick to agree as well, though Aya had needed a little more persuasion.  
  
"Alright, Abyssinian." Manx had said, "I'll make you a deal."  
  
He'd finally agreed, on the condition that he got to write some songs. And write he did, whipping out enough songs and music that they were able to do their first concert within the first week. They were good songs too, and it had been easy for the four of them to play and record the music for them.  
  
Ken had tried his hand at writing as well, writing "Caravan" and finishing it in time for the second concert. But now.  
  
Five days ago, Aya had handed him a yellow envelope. Inside was a tape, with instrumental music on it, and a sheet of paper with song lyrics on it. "Ken, I want you to learn this before the next concert." He'd said, then walked away.  
  
After glancing at the paper, a bit grumpy that he had to learn a song in less than a week, Ken had gone to Aya. "Aya, this is a duet. Who's supposed to sing it with me?"  
  
Aya smiled. He ACTUALLY smiled. A real smile, secretive to be sure, but genuine. "That is a surprise, Ken. You'll find out at the concert." And that had been the end of it.  
  
Ken sighed, removing his headphones. The song was beautiful, a love song to be exact. But who in the hell was he supposed to.  
  
An image of red hair and violet eyes flooded his mind. He smacked himself. Hard.  
  
Tonight was the concert, and he knew the song front to back.he'd see then.He thought, wincing as he rubbed where he'd hit himself.  
  
But right now he very badly needed a nap.  
  
&&&&&  
  
Aya shouldered his way through the small crowd surrounding the club entrance, pushing his way inside. His training allowed him to move through the crowd without being noticed, and even if they had seen him, they only would have caught the shadowy image of a dark coated figure gliding silently past. Through the hall, down the stairs, and into the dressing room. With a sigh he shut the door behind him, collapsing into a nearby chair and rubbing his temples.  
  
"What's up, Aya-kun?" Omi asked, drying his shaggy blond hair.  
  
"Tired. I finished the instrumental music." He indicated the disc case he held in his hand.  
  
"All of the music?" Yohji said with a little awe in his voice as he pulled his green shirt over his head. "Shees, we just finished recording today!"  
  
"Yeah. It just needed to be cleaned up." He replied with a shrug.  
  
The four of them played their own music, recorded it, then sang to it, figuring that it would be easier that singing and playing at once. Of course, it had been difficult to decide who would play what. Birman had come up with a solution to that. They'd each play the part, and whoever sounded best would play it for the recording. It worked too, suprisingly with Ken playing most of the difficult parts. He could remember when they'd recorded 'Other Side of the Moon', and Ken played the difficult electric organ part.  
  
The disc felt warm in his hand. This particular song.he had synthed it himself, redoing each part till it was perfect, flawless. No human played this song; it was simply result of long hours of computer work. Now he'd see if it paid off.  
  
Aya looked around. "Where's Ken?"  
  
Yohji shrugged slightly, leaning over in front of the mirror to put in special theatrical contacts. "Getting dressed."  
  
Aya sighed again, once more looking down at the disc he held in his hand. This was it, his one chance. He was going to do what Yohji said; use what he did best to say what he needed to. He felt one thing he hadn't felt in a long time, something so unfamiliar that it clenched in his chest like a vice. Fear. What if.  
  
"Dammit!" Ken's voice rang from one of the smaller dressing rooms adjacent to the big one.  
  
"What is it, Ken-kun?" Omi called back, seconds before Ken came stomping out.  
  
"It's this shirt."  
  
Aya blinked. Ken's shirt.  
  
The group of them had decided to go clothes shopping for themselves for this concert. They'd gone separately, of course. Guys don't shop together. Aya had stuck with his traditional black sleeveless shirt, pants and flowing coat; Yohji had gone for his normal low-cut jeans and a dark green shirt. Omi had a bright yellow hooded shirt and, of course, shorts. But nobody knew what Ken had chose.  
  
He was wearing blue jeans, which wasn't very surprising since that was his clothing of choice. His motocross goggles perched on his forehead in their usual place. But his shirt.His shirt was made out of some shiny black material, like leather or something, and fit him like a second skin. Or, rather, would have if the silver zipper wasn't stuck.  
  
"Can someone help me with this?" Ken pleaded. He already had his pair of contacts in, and even in the bright light of the dressing room his eyes shone brilliant aqua.  
  
"Omi, could you give the manager this disc?" Aya snapped maybe a little sharper than he intended.  
  
"Huh?" Omi looked confused.  
  
"Erm, I'll go with ya." Yohji said, pushing the young computer expert out the door, disc in hand. After the door shut behind them, Aya approached Ken. "I'll help you."  
  
Ken couldn't help but blush a little as Aya took hold of the zipper. Slowly, working out the snarls in the way, he pulled the zipper up, occasionally letting one of his fingers indulge in a touch of Ken's skin. Ken shuddered slightly, silently, hiding his discomfiture with a slight cough. When the zipper was up, the shirt looked painted on.every cord of muscle, every dip and hollow was outlined in black.  
  
"All done." Aya said, turning away to get himself ready for the performance, trying to hide his slightly pleased expression. The heat in Ken's cheeks didn't fade.  
  
"Hey, Aya." The former soccer player asked for the umpteenth time, even as the other to members of Weiss entered the room. "Who am I gonna be singing that song with tonight?"  
  
Since he was facing away, the younger man didn't see his smirk. "You will see."  
  
&&&&&  
  
Thunderous applause rewarded Omi as he left the stage, waving back at the fans. The night had gone well so far, the group songs were great, and everyone was having fun. The contacts in his blue eyes made them luminous in the semi-darkness of the club. Omi grinned as he walked down the steps to where everyone was waiting.  
  
Weiss was in great voice tonight. However.  
  
He felt a little sorry for Ken. The poor guy was looking this way and that, trying to figure out who he was going to be singing the song with, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone hiding behind a scaffold or something. But Aya just watched every move he made with a strange smirk on his face. There was definitely something going on here.  
  
Aya looked at Ken, eyes flashing violet. "You're up."  
  
Ken covered his face with his hands; Omi could see the flash of brilliant aqua eyes. "I can't do this."  
  
Yohji grinned, slapping his friend on the back. "Go for it!"  
  
Shaking slightly, trying to bolster his nerves, Hidaka Ken walked onstage. He could hear the crowd.but it didn't register. Not because of stage fright, no, but because of who he might be singing with. He took a deep, calming breath.  
  
His heart thudded painfully against his chest, a strange sense of want flooded over him. He could feel the freezing violet eyes of his leader upon him. 'Well,' he thought, 'since he did write this song for me to sing, I may as well.sing it for him, right?'  
  
Pain filled him. What he wanted was impossible. But maybe he could get the message across.  
  
Surely this was the reason for this.he took another deep breath as the music started. He raised his voice, filled with longing, and the words came.  
  
&&&&&  
  
{Kizu o tsuketai sonno hada ni boku no ai de shibari nidotto kienu ato o kimi no kuchibiru kojiakete deashi sosogitai yo nagai nagai KISS de }  
  
(Though I've seen friendships ruined when love is involved, I just can't resist anymore I need you, more than you'll ever know Just the thought of the taste of your lips gives me chills, How I've longed for your gentle caress In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss)  
  
[ai no tsuyo sani obiete karada ga furueru Don't you know how strong this lust for you has grown? Just say the word and I am yours]  
  
As the musical break came, his heart began to pound. Who? And then he heart the voice.his throat tightened painfully, his heart rate increased.  
  
Aya? Somehow, it registered to Ken. He had KNOWN it would be Aya singing with him! Everything fell into place.  
  
{toiki hitotsumo nigasanai kimi o shibaritai yo bokuno hizani sugare kyuu ni tegatao dakiyoseru mune no todo o tsukami fureta hitomi tojiru )  
  
(Close your eyes, just breathe slowly, there's no worry now, Just receive, just feel my lips on yours In my arms, this is where you belong And your hand briefly grazes my thigh, ecstasy, I can feel our hearts beat as one Kiss my eyes, let me know that you're here)  
  
Aya walked toward Ken, who stood in the center of the stage watching his every move. He walked in front of him, circling behind, lightly running his hand across Ken's shoulders. Ken sighed heavily, his eyes blazing, as he faced Aya.every emotion he had been trying to hide was written there. Aya ran his slim hand down his cheek, their eyes locked.  
  
[towa no taikoku chigatte sadameni shizumoo How could love, perfect as ours, be at all wrong? This simply must be destiny]  
  
A wide smile spread across Ken's face ad he raised the microphone to his lips. The two sang together.  
  
[yukino yona hada o subete konno tte de kaetai Nothing else matters now, you are my everything Stay with me here forever more]  
  
Aya smiled in response.  
  
[saa kokoni oide, boku no me no mae ni saa kakusanaide, izukara misete saa hizamatsuide, ai o koyouni saa hagirainado, jyubakutto warae Don't push me away, love, let me hold you closer to me I waited for so long, now, please don't laugh and turn away Why fight love and instinct? Here and now is true paradise With your beautiful smiling face, I know we'll have no regrets]  
  
Ken covered the microphone up. "You planned this, didn't you, Aya?" His voice shook; there was an expression of hope, and at the same time, fear, in his eyes.  
  
Aya smiled, again. Will wonders ever cease? "I did. And my name's Ran." He saw the shadow lift from Ken's face, ant they finished the song.  
  
{kizu o tsuketai sonno hada ni boku no ai de shibari nidotto kienu ato o kimi no kuchibiru kojiakete deashi sosogitai yo nagai nagai KISS de nagai nagai KISS de nagai nagai KISS de}  
  
(Though I've seen friendships ruined when love is involved, I just can't resist anymore I need you, more than you'll ever know Just the thought of the taste of your lips gives me chills, How I've longed for your gentle caress In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss) (Fall away)  
  
The cheers erupted, but neither one heard them.  
  
Yohji rubbed his eyes, grinning tiredly at Omi. "It's about friggin' time!"  
  
&&&&&  
  
Ken walked silently beside Aya as they made their way down the street. It was very late, and Yohji and Omi had gone home a while ago. However, Ken was restless, and he and Aya really needed to talk about what was going on.  
  
"R.Ran?" He asked quietly, slightly afraid to use Aya's given name.  
  
"Hmmm?" Aya responded quietly.  
  
"Was.was that song.?" His voice shook, he was obviously afraid.  
  
"True?" Aya couldn't help but smile a little at Ken's naiveté. As if he didn't hear it himself just a short while before. "Yes, every bit of it. Every word."  
  
"But.why?"  
  
Aya turned to him, looking into his eyes the edge of cold gone. "Why did I fall in love with you or why did I write the song?"  
  
Ken was taken aback. Out of habit, he started rubbing his right arm. "Uh."  
  
"I took some advice. Good advice," He admitted grudgingly, "that told me to use what I did best to say what was needed. And I did."  
  
Ken stopped walking. They were in an alleyway near the Kitty in the House. The two of them blended into the darkness, their assassin clothing vanishing.  
  
"I thought.maybe." Ken stammered. "I thought maybe you had intentions of singing that song with me.that maybe you cared a little.but I started to doubt. You seem so cold and distant and.untouchable." He finished lamely, clenching his fists.  
  
Aya turned to face Ken, watching him in the darkness. He had his hands twisted in that orange sweater he always wore around his waist while on missions, and was chewing on his lower lip in a way that Aya found, well, adorable.  
  
"Tell me, Hidaka." Aya said softly, putting his hand on the wall behind Ken, "Do I seem.untouchable now?"  
  
Ken backed against the wall, gazing up as his dream approached him. The slight scent of roses and leather coat reached his nostrils, the only sound in the night the slight rustle of fabric. He made a decision in that moment, a decision he knew would change his life. Reaching his hands up, he grabbed the collar of Aya's coat, pulled his lips to his, and kissed him. Ken kissed him with all the longing, pain, and love he had in his heart, and Aya kissed him back with equal abandon. In seconds they were both out if breath, pulling apart and gazing at each other as of they had just woken for the first time.  
  
Then Aya smiled. Placing his hands on Ken's shoulders, he pulled the slightly shorter man into his embrace. Ken stiffened, then relaxed. They stood there for a few moments like that, before pulling apart and again moving on, this time hands joined. Aya looked at Ken's right hand, taking a moment to enjoy the contrast of skintones before giving a true laugh that rang down the alley.  
  
"I'm glad to know my kitty has claws."  
  
Ken blinked. "Claws? O.OH!" Ken said, then laughed. He tapped his bugnuks in his pocket.  
  
"Be careful, Ran. That's not the only set of claws I have."  
  
Aya ruffled Ken's hair, at ease for the first time since he could remember.  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
&&&&&  
  
YAY! All done! A little OOC-ness for Aya, but all fic writers thrive on OOC-ness! At least I do. The song, -Bosonova, Casanova-, is indeed a Weiss Kruez song, and it is sang by Aya and Ken (Koyasu Takehito and Tomokazu Seki). And if ANYONE has ever read the lyrics to it, they'd understand why I wrote this fic like I did. In MY opinion it was very likely they were singing about one another and not other people.  
  
I did get the lyrics from Animelyrics.com, and would like to mention that I did not alter their content. That's what the song says, really!  
  
Anyway, please read and review this one! It wouldn't leave me alone.  
  
Love ya all!  
  
Alithiel (GO TOMO-SAMA! *sparkle*) 


End file.
